Devon Tournament!
by Devon2016
Summary: Welcome one and all to the Devon Tournament! This tournament is located on an island off the coasts of Sinnoh. With a prize money of 10,000 and the title of Devon Tournament Champion, sixteen Trainers compete against each other while gaining new friendships along the way. Please read and review! OC Submission is now closed!
1. Invites Arrive!

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I would like to thank all the people who sent me an OC. Here is the list: K. E. Holt, RGGod, greenleafeon, Annabelle Jones, Electric Idol, trenton6722, OPFan37, Juliet's Shadow, TissueMonster, X3rn345, Otakus Tail, A Jazzy Whale, moonsson162, maxdowt, and RPG1115. I would like to say I do not own Pokémon or any of its products. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Invites Arrive!_

In an office room on a small island, a young business man was signing the last of sixteen invitations. A knock is heard on the large oak windows. A woman in a black skirt and a white blouse walked in. Her red heels stepped on the wooden floor and stopped when she was right in front of the occupied desk. "Mr. Holiday, are you finished with the invitations for the tournament?" her beautiful voice said in the quiet room. The business man looked up and smiled, placing his black pen onto the desk.

"Send these out right away," his clear, firm voice spoke. He handed her the red, black, and white invites to her smooth hand. She nodded her head curtly and swiftly walked to the doors. As she exited, Devon Holiday turned to his clear glass windows behind his chair and rose to his feet. He watched as the construction crew he hired put up the last sign on the enormous stadium. On a white background, huge navy blue letters read, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL DEVON TOURNAMENT!" He smiled as his greatest dream was becoming a reality.

* * *

Two days later in the largest city of the Unova Region, a young girl walks out of her apartment to check her mail. The sun shines brightly overhead and the sea water scent was all around her in the air. Leah Sims looked up and saw Wingulls fly in circles around the city. Leah grabbed her mail without pausing to look at the letters that had arrived and went back to her studio apartment where she lived. She climbed the stairs and reopened her door. Her apartment was very modern in style and had many windows so she could see the city and the sea.

She at in her chair and looked at her mail. Most were bills that needed to be paid. Then she came across a strange envelope. It was black in color and was not made of thin paper but cardstock. In fancy, white writing, her name and address were handwritten and a gold Pokémon stamp was stuck in the upper right corner. On the back, a small Pokéball sticker was used to seal the letter closed. She quickly opened the letter and a white paper was pasted on the outer cardstock along with a plane ticket. In red letters the following words were shown,

_"Dear Ms. Leah Sims,  
Congratulations! You have been selected as a competitor for the upcoming Devon Tournament.__Only sixteen Trainers were chosen for this exclusive invite only tournament and you were one of the finalists.__You are to fly to a small island off the coast of the Sinnoh Region in order to compete for the grand prize of $10,000 on live television.__tournament leaves from Castelia City Airport on Sunday, July 6th exactly at 12:00 noon.__You are allowed to take up to ten Pokémon with you.__We will formally welcome you when you arrive at the resort.__Congratulations, once again!_

_Sincerely Yours,__Devon Holiday, Tournament Coordinator_

Leah had to reread the letter to confirm herself. She could win $10,000 for winning such a small tournament! She was speechless. Then she realized something; today was July 6th. She turned her head toward the clock. _10:15!_ She rushed to her room and packed clothes in a plain black suitcase. She grabbed her big floppy hat and grabbed her Pokémon belt. She ran out the door within ten minutes and headed to the airport.

A young boy in a green jacket and a brown fedora hat walked into the doors of the Castelia City Airport and saw tons of people walking around. Most of them were in suits and ties trying to get onto their plane. He had spotted a man standing with a sign that read, DRAKE RESHEX. He walked to the man and smiled. "Mr. Reshex, your private plane is ready for you to board." The boy followed the serious man.

He turned and saw a young girl with a similar envelope as his in her hand. She had a big floppy hat on her head and was wearing a dark blue tank top that was tucked into a black miniskirt. Before he had a chance to walk toward her, the serious man grabbed his arm and pulled him to the path that lead to the private plane. Forgetting about the girl, Drake thought of how lucky he was to have a Champion as his older sister. Drake was being flown to Sinnoh, where he was going to partake in a tournament being hosted by a strange man by the name of Devon Holiday. He talked with his sister this morning when he read the letter and mentioned the name. She couldn't recognize the name and tried looking him up with no success.

He boarded his plane and watched as the plane quickly left the airport. He put on his earphones and listened to his music before drifting to sleep.

Back in the bustling airport, Leah was waiting in line for the bag check. She put her suitcase, hat, and Pokémon belt on the conveyor belt and went threw the metal detector. She grabbed her things and quickly went to her plane, which was boarding the last passengers. She finally sat down in her seat just a few minutes before the plane lifted into the air and flew away from the Unova region.

She relaxed herself and fell asleep on her way to the Sinnoh region.

* * *

At the same time in the Johto Region across the ocean, another young girl is packing her things after reading the invitation over and over again. Rhianne Barrestein finished her packing and started getting ready for her flight out of the region. She had to change out of her pajamas into her white blouse and her black floral pants. She slid her brown hiker boots onto her feet and walked to her mirror. She brushed out her long, black hair, but it remained in its wavy form. She pinned her raven colored hair with two pins and left two long bangs out to frame her tanned face.

Before running out of the door, she grabbed her red jacket that was covered in many pockets and her brown satchel that matched her boots. She left her house and briskly walked to the sidewalks. Rhianne looked at her plane ticket and read the words on it. When she reached the bustling airport, she went through the process of getting checked. She checked the time on the clock and realized she was half an hour before boarding time. So she sat in the waiting room and grabbed her envelope. She didn't open it but she tapped it against her other hand in anxiety.

Next to her sat an older woman, but not that older, compared to Rhianne. The woman was about 22 years old and was a bit fluffy. (Fluffly is my word for chubby or bigger; I think it is a nicer way of saying it) The lady had really smooth skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was a bit darker than her hair but was easily noticeable as brown. Her pale skin was shown because her hair was tied in a sloppy bun. She wasn't dressed for a nice occasion. She wore black sweatpants with a bright green sweatshirt. Rhianne had noticed that a similar envelope was in her lap, however the lady did not notice that Rhianne had one too.

The woman didn't look like a major threat but she must be good at her battles or else she wouldn't have that invitation in her lap. She made a big mistake in her past in a battle before that year. She was battling a young boy who had recently begun his journey. The boy and his Girafarig were a dynamic duo. They were in perfect sync and used their creative combos to outwit Rhianne. Rhianne lost that battle, three to none.

The woman was very quiet; she shifted a lot in her seat and Rhianne guessed she did not do well in crowds. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you have a strange envelope in your hand?" The woman looked at Rhianned and noticed that they had similar invitations. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Rhianne.

"You got an invitation too!" She cried out. "My name is Avery Simonson. I'm from Olivine City! What about you?"

"Umm...I'm from Olivine City too," Rhianne replied. The two ladies had an awkward conversation about soap operas and cartoon shows, from Rhianne's point of view. Avery talked on and on while they flew over the sea to get to the Sinnoh region. Rhianne ignored Avery's babble for a moment to watch the Johto region go further and further away from her. She knew that she had to win this tournament in order to make a new start for herself. Before Avery noticed that she wasn't listening, Rhianne resumed her conversation with Avery.

* * *

One by one, all the Trainers arrived in the Heartholme Airport. They were all taken to a much smaller plane where they were taken above the Sinnoh Region. They flew in the air for a few more hours until they were once again above the sea, but only for a couple of minutes. Then they started lowering themselves onto an island. They briefly saw a large stadium in the middle of clearing until the palm trees blocked their sight.

As they exited the plane, they saw a young man in a black suit next to a young woman wearing a red blouse, a black skirt, and red heels. Her sleek brown hair was tied in a bun and her designer frames gleamed in the sun. "Welcome Trainers to the First Annual Devon Tournament!" the man stated loudly yet clearly. "I am Devon Holiday and the creator of this fabulous tournament. My assistant here and I hand-picked you all to participate in this tournament. Together, we planned a busy week for you before the actual tournament on Friday. Tomorrow morning, the press is arriving on the island. They will interview you and have the photo shoots of you and your Pokémon. Tuesday, the merchants and other vendors will arrive but that is really of no concern to you guys. That will be your free day. Wednesday, 100,000 fans will arrive for autographs and prepare for the pre-tournament show on Thursday. More information on that will be provided tonight at dinner."

"The vans will drive you to the private resort and you will find your evening attire ready for you. Dinner will be at 6. Don't be late." the young woman said.

Mr. Holiday spoke. "Once again, I welcome you to our fabulous tournament. Have fun and enjoy!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I think it was a bit short but I hope it was good enough. Once again, please review. Let me know what you think! I respect constructive criticism. I will update really soon! Buh Bye! :D **


	2. Drama Dinner

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I hoped those who didn't check still enjoyed it. And thanks to all who favorite the story and followed it. You guys rock! Anyways here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Drama at Dinner..._

Eight black vans pulled from the palm tree forest. From each van, a suited man in sunglasses and an earpiece walked out and grabbed the luggage from two of the competitors. The Trainers followed the suited men and sat in the back seats on opposite sides of the vehicle. With the luggage in the back of the vans, they began their drive to the private resort. In the first van, a pale boy sat behind the driver. He look out his window and saw a large hotel, surrounded by what looked like cafes and other restaurants. The hotel was at least 20 floors high with 10-15 rooms on one side of the building. He looked through the window where a future opponent sat and saw an exact replica of the other hotel. However, they drove right past the hotels and the other buildings. They drove on the road that went straight to the stadium but they drove right around it.

The pale boy was in shock. The stadium was huge! It was very simple yet elegant. At least a dozen workers were cleaning the glass-windowed ceiling. The white walls were very plain. The stadium was in the shape of a huge dome

"It's amazing, isn't it?" the dark-skinned boy next to him said in a slight Southern accent. The boy was very dark and wore a red vest with no undershirt or tank top. He wore black cowboy pants and a wore a cowboy hat.

"It's magnificent," the pale boy responded.

"Zach Leones," the dark-skinned boy said. He put his hand out for the pale boy to shake it.

"Steven Wickham," the pale boy nodded his head and shook the outstretched hand.

They drove right past it and went on a winding road until they reached their destination. Their resort did not match the size of the hotels but it was elegant. The architecture was very modern with straight walls and nice light features. The design looked like a super mega sized adobe house but longer. Its shape was like half a square, but with a clearing in the center.

They pulled up in front under a large overhead. The shade was enough to make it a lot cooler than in direct sun. Multiple bellhop came out and helped them all with their luggage. Once all the trainers and their luggage were inside, the vans drove off. Inside, Devon Holiday and his assistant were standing there waiting for them. They were all shocked because they thought that the two were still at the airport when they drove off.

"Welcome to your new home for the next week! I hope you enjoy the rooms and your stay here. The swimming pool is in the back and the dining hall is up the elevator on the second floor. We will serve dinner in two hours, so you should have enough time for you to freshen up and change into your evening attire. If you do not wear the evening attire, you will not get dinner and you will see your home once again. Your spot can easily be filled within that hour. My assistant here will give you your keys and the room number." Devon Holiday said as his assistant walked around, handing out the keys. "We will see you in a couple of hours."

The two business people walked around the front desk to the pool hallway. The Trainers looked at each other and walked to their rooms. Steven's room number was 14. He walked to the right hallway and made a left a few doors down. He finally found his room near the end of the hallway and noticed that Zach was following him.

"My room number is 16." He said and entered the Suite that had the number 16 on it. Steven ignored him and the other guy across that went into 15 and went into his own sweet. The room was huge! It was bigger than most hotel suites. It had its own living room that was fully furnished with white cushioned couches made of dark oak wood. There was a matching dark wood coffee table and a vase full of fresh white flowers. A mounted flat screen TV was above a fire-place. Steven walked to the white curtains that hung on the opposite wall. He opened them and wall sized windows that were inoperable appeared. The view outside was the swimming pool. That was also huge. As huge as his room! He closed the curtains because of the bright light. Instead he continued to his right, where he saw an island in the middle of a kitchen. There was a stainless steel refrigerator and a sink but no stove. The cabinets matched the dark oak color of the living room. A bowl of assorted fruit sat on the island and the refrigerator was full of drinks, bottled water, sport drinks, and sparkling juice.

Steven left the kitchen the way he found it and entered the bedroom. The bedroom was very large too! The frame of the bed was the same color as the other furniture. Pure, smooth, and white blankets and pillowcases covered the king-sized bed. The dresser was directly in front of the bed and again was the same dark oak color with a smaller flat screen mounted on the wall directly above it.

He noticed his evening attire and a note on it. He lifted the card to read it.

_Welcome to your room, Steven. I hope you enjoy the interior design.__This is your evening attire for tonight's dinner. Please be ready for dinner by 6:00 .__Also, if you make a mess or use any dishes, do not worry about cleaning it up. Housekeeping will do that.__Once again, enjoy!__Devon Holiday_

He put the card down and looked at the outfit. It was a dark blue button-up dress shirt with a black and blue tie. Along with the outfit came a black vest and slacks. He saw dress shoes at the foot of the bed. He looked at the time and noticed there was still an entire hour before dinner started. He showered and watched TV for at least half an hour. Then he changed his clothes to the evening attire.

He exited his room at 6:45 and went into the main lobby. All the guys were in similar attire but with different colored ties and shirts. He approached Zach and another boy who were talking. Zach's shirt was maroon and he wore a black cowboy hat. "Steven, this is Cyberius Kliezer. He is from the Kanto Region." Zach introduced the men.

"Steven Wickham," Steven said shaking Cyberius' hand.

"Cyberius, but call me Cy." He had a really menacing voice. It was deep and clear. His muscular build was easily shown underneath his turquoise shirt and black vest. His eyes were turquoise and were really bright because of the matching between the eyes and the shirt. His hair was jet black but it had a silver streak down the middle. Over all, he looked like a very menacing teenager.

"The girls are going to make us late. They won't let any of us up without the girls." Zach said. Just then, the nine girls all walked into the lobby. They were in different colored dresses with matching heels. Their hair was either curled or styled in a fancy way. The girls fell into the crowd of men and together they entered the elevators by fours. The interior was entirely made of gold and it slowly raised to the next floor. When the doors opened, they entered a large room where a dark wood table with matching chairs stood. The glass walls and the ceiling rested above them. Their host and his assistant stood side by side, waiting for them to fully step into the room.

Devon Holiday wore similar attire as the rest of the boys, but his color was a deep red color. His assistant wore a similar color dress and matching heels. Her hair was down and curled and clear contacts replaced her glasses. Her slim dress hugged her body and showed her curves. She also wore a pearl necklace and matching earrings. "Good evening, contenders. I hope you all enjoyed your rooms and found them comfortable. Tonight we will have dinner here only for tonight. For the rest of the week, room service will give your meals. Please, find your seat and be seated." Devon Holiday said.

Both of them sat across from each other on the ends of the table. Steven had a seat next to Devon Holiday across Zach. They were all poured either red wine or sparkling juice in their wine glasses. "Why don't we start with introductions?" Devon said, looking at Zach.

Zach nodded his head and stood up from his seat. "Hey y'all! The name is Zach with a 'h' and the last name is Leones. I'm from the Kalos region and I am ready to take this tournament for the grabs. So don't stand in the way or else you'll get it hard!" His facial expression got serious and he sat down. Everyone gave him a slight glare, but they didn't take it too serious.

Cy was sitting next to him, so he got out of his seat and looked at the group of Trainers. His deep voice spoke, "My name is Cyberius Kleizer but call me Cy and I am from the Kanto region. From the looks of things, this tournament will be an easy one." He looked around and sat down again. This one seemed to take more out of the group. They glared at Cy more tensely and a few snorts went across the room.

Another teen boy sat next to Cy. He was not as big as Cy but he looked just a little older, maybe a year older. His amber eyes glowed in the lighting and he was wearing a purple shirt and tie with a black fedora hat that has a matching purple band near the brim. His pushed back black hair was barely visible and his tan skin glowed. "Good evening! To lighten the mood, here's a joke! In the good old times, people used to remove their hats to show respect. Look at today's generation. They remove their earphones to give respect!" He laughed alone until he realized no one laughed. "Anyways, my name is Drake Reshex and I'm from Opelucid City in the Unova region. So when this is all over, why not hit me up!" He sat down without boasting about battling or winning the tournament. The tension in the air was still harsh.

A girl in her mid teens rose from her seat. She wore a golden-yellow dress with a gold chain necklace. The dress highlighted her eyes and her hair, which were also the a golden honey color. She was literally glowing in the room. Her face was very serious. "Hello," her voice was soft and silky. "My name is Aneco Watcher and I am from Cherrygrove City in the Johto Region. Please, don't stand in my way in the tournament. It would be an unwise move." She sat down without another word. This time, most of the women in the room gave an exaggerated huff.

The next woman rose from her seat. It was Avery Simonson. Her dress was a baby blue and she wore a white necklace with it. She smiled nervously and softly spoke. "Hi! My name is Avery Simonson and I'm from Olivine City in the Johto region."

Sitting next to her was Leah Sims. She wore a slim dark blue dress with black jewelry. Her hair was black and short which complemented her dark chocolate eyes. She spoke confidently and firmly, "The name is Leah, Leah Sims. I'm from Unova. Get in my way and you'll be crushed." She sat down and everyone else snorted and shook their heads while smiling sarcastically.

Next up was a girl with short brown hair and bangs that covered the left side of her face. Her teal lips matched her teal dress. "Now listen up. You all think you're gonna beat a Sinnoh citizen, then you are all crazy. Arya Reyna Everly will set you straight. So just watch yourselves in the tournament." That was also returned with snorts and shaking heads. Devon and his assistant smiled and silently chuckled on their wine as they watched the drama rise between their competitors.

Next to speak was a strange-looking girl. Her pure white hair was shorter in the front, but still covered her eyes a bit and shoulder length in the back. It was somewhat sleek from a straightener but was somewhat spiky. She was short, but her dark blue eyes really popped out. Her dress matched her hair a lot. It was pure white and was longer in the back and shorter in the front so it showed the front side of her legs. She spoke with softness, yet there was a pinch of darkness in her voice. "My name is Keena Nevasca. l live in the countryside of Johto just outside of Goldenrod City. I will use my Pokémon's power to defeat all of you." Everyone was getting angry with each introduction. Someone even pounded the table after that.

The next girl was pretty tall, compared to the other girls. She wore a green dress and had chocolate-brown hair with the same colored eyes. Her curves made her very pleasant to look at. "Hello, my name is Maranda Dawson from Lilycove City. Good luck in the tournament guys. You are all going to need it." The same thing everyone did after each introduction happened again just with a little more emphasis.

Rhianne was next to talk. She wore light pink dress with a large flower on it. "Hey, my name is Rhianne Barrestein and I'm from Olivine City. I plan on winning this tournament so please, stay out-of-the-way."

The girls were almost done introducing themselves. Only two were left. The first one up had dark brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her green eyes glowed and so did her yellow dress. It was really short and reached a little higher than her mid-thigh. She spoke in a forceful voice. "Katerina Williams, never call me Kat or I will kill you! Just keep clear of me during the tournament. Those who do meet me will regret even looking at me." Arya Everly almost got out of her chair as Katerina sat down.

The last girl rose from her seat and her purple dress glowed in the light. She was short for her mature age and had light blue hair and eyes. She spoke very quick, "Hey my name is Shawna and I'm from Ever Grand City."

The guy sitting next to her matched Cy's muscle build. He had dark brown hair and it barely hung over his head and his eyes matched that color. His shirt color was black, so he was all black, besides his brown skin. His deep voice also matched Cy's. "My name is Jordan Baxter from Twin Leaf Town in the Sinnoh region. I won't hurt you or your Pokémon unless you get in my way." He sat down and Cy glared at him.

The next boy was pretty young, maybe 15. He had blue eyes and blue-tipped spiky hair. His scar on his chin looked liked it came from a fall on the sidewalk or something. "My name is Xander Zane and I'm from the Kalos region. I'm not afraid of a challenge and looks like there is none here." The group was getting on the edge. There was one last guy before Steven introduced himself.

The other guy next to him rose from his seat. He had straightened hair from a hair straightener and dark blue eyes surrounded by tan brown skin. His dress shirt and matching tie color was a dark green color. "Hey everybody! My name is Carson and I'm from Pewter City in the Kanto region. Don't judge me on my age and looks! I am capable of handling myself in battle and capable of beating you all in the tournament! That was when all turned to chaos. The other guys in the room stood up and they started arguing with each other over the table. The women got up and started yelling and screaming at each other and at some of the guys.

Zach and Xander were ready to throw punches. Zach took off his grey glasses. "Come on, the glasses are off, I'm free to hit. Unless you be Chicken? Are ya?" He taunted Xander. Cy and Jordan were wrestling on the floor already and punching each other. Others were still arguing. Katerina and Arya were screaming in each other's faces and ready to cat fight it out.

All of a sudden, cups and plates crashed on the floor and the table. Devon and his assistant were no longer smiling. They got up and stood next to each other. They nodded to each other and threw out two Pokèballs. They opened and a Leavanny and Bronzong came out. "Use Flash!" They both said. The bright lights blinded the competitors. They immediately stopped and shut their eyes. When the Flash ended, the competitors looked at their host and hostess with anger and confusion.

"Children," Devon hissed. "Pathetic children! All of you! Do you want to be treated like children? Fine." He held his earpiece with his corresponding hand and spoke. "Bring security. Yes, at least sixteen of you."

Within a few moments, sixteen security agents in black and white suits entered the room. "Take each of these competitors to their rooms. Dinner will brought to your room within a few minutes. I expect all of you to behave yourselves tomorrow when the press begin the interviews. You can say what you want, but don't act like animals! Good night. In the morning, we will send your interview clothes to your room along with breakfast..." Devon said and shooed the competitors away with their own security. The competitors were still furious with one another.

A security guard escorted Steven into his room and once he was in, the door locked and he couldn't get out. He just changed into his boxers and tank top and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 Completed! I hope you got the basic form of the OCs. Later chapters will show the real outfits, unless the first chapter already mentioned it. Thanks again to those who reviewed last time and I hope more people review this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Spread the word. Umm...if some of you have an OC. I can take some for news reporters or vendors or fans. SPOILER ALERT: The next chapter will show the Pokémon teams. Please review and spread the word! :D**

**P.S. I hope I fixed the errors I made. I'll try to fix what I can in the next Chapter...Thanks Again!**


	3. Interviews!

**Thanks everyone who followed or favorite! I am excited to write this chapter. I'm sorry if you think everything is going on too slow, but I just didn't want to write the tournament and be done! I wanted to make it like an actual story. I know there is Drama and it will probably continue for a few chapters, but this is still and Adventure/Friendship story! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Interviews!_

The next morning, Arry (Arya) woke up from her sleep around 8:30 in the morning. She walked into her kitchen and to the island. She saw a note along with a teal blouse and a white skirt. Matching shoes and a hair clip were also there. She groaned at the sight of the outfit. She hated her dress the night before and now she had to wear a skirt and blouse. She rolled her eyes then saw the note again.

_Good morning, Arya. This is your interview outfit.__Due to last night's outbreak, you will not be allowed to exit your room until your actual interview.__If you try to escape, you must pass the guards at your door and around the pool area.__You will be escorted to your interview at 11:00. __Please bring all the Pokémon you brought with you.__Once again, enjoy your stay here at the Devon Tournament Resort!__Devon Holiday_

Arry once again looked at her outfit and made a disgusted look. Instead she went to her breakfast, which was sitting on the counter. It was still warm, so she ate it hungrily and went into her room to sleep again. She slept for another hour before she got up and took a shower. She changed into her outfit and grabbed her Pokèballs. She waited patiently for her escort to enter the room.

* * *

_(Outside in a side patio of the resort)_

Kelsey Simon and her camera crew sat in the yard of the fabulous resort on the Sinnoh Island. She fixed her short brown hair and tried to straighten her green skirt. Her white blouse shone in the bright sun and she reapplied lip gloss to her soft pink lips. She was awaiting the creator of this tournament, Mr. Devon Holiday.

The large patio doors opened and out came her wanted guest. She was the lucky one to be invited to this tournament. Mr. Holiday and his assistant were in matching silver outfits. They walked up to her and they shook hands.

"Good morning Mr. Holiday! My name is Kelsey Simon and I'm from the Jublife City News. So the interview will happen live in five minutes with you and the contestants will happen right afterwards. Each one will talk for five minutes then we will take pictures of them and their Pokémon." Kelsey said.

"Okay. Let's get started!" Mr. Holiday said.

"So, what made you decide to make this tournament on a deserted island?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, I decided to build all of these fantastic buildings on this island because, not many major tournaments happen on islands. Many of them take place on the mainland and I wanted to get the contestants away from all the distractions from the mainland. I also wanted them to have fun, because what's more fun than life on an island." Devon replied. Kelsey nodded and looked at her tablet.

"Okay, next question. I understand that this was an invite only tournament and there were no forms to fill out for registration. What were some of the criteria needed for your contestants to be entered in this tournament?"

"The two of us got all the registered Trainers in the world on a system of databases and started by eliminating the ones who have not defeated a single gym. Next we eliminated the ones that have not won a single region league. We just eliminated them by their accomplishments. We were left with about a thousand contenders. We hand picked ones that needed a new start and sent them their invites." Devon replied. A soft breeze blew in the air and clouds rolled off.

"Okay, last question. What is the secret show that is going on the night before the actual tournament happens?" Kelsey gave a sly smile to Devon.

"I guess that information needs to be told. We are going to have each contender perform a contest performance with two of their Pokémon. Their performance will be five minutes long and they will be given points. The points will determine the First Round Matchups. The highest ranking scorer will battle the lowest scoring scorer. It should be fun!" Devon replied.

"It does sound exciting! Well we will be looking forward to these performances. Thank you Mr. Holiday for your time." Kelsey said and the two shook hands.

"3...2...1...That's a wrap." the camera man said.

"Okay, let's meet the contenders." Kelsey said and Devon walked back into the building. Devon saw Arry standing there with her escort.

"Your interview is going to be very quick. Answer her questions then show her your team." Devon said to her.

Arry walked out and saw Kelsey. Her teal flats stepped on the hot cement. She sat in the seat under the umbrella and smiled at Kelsey. "Hello, why don't you introduce yourself tour viewers?" Kelsey said, motioning to the camera. Arry turned to the camera and smiled a bit larger.

"Ey~The name is Arya Everly, but call me Arry!" Arry said.

Kelsey just smiled. "Now, here is my question. What makes you think you can win this tournament?"

Arry thought for a moment then smiled brightly and suddenly. "Why don't I just show you?"

Kelsey looked a bit confused as Arry rose to her feet and threw out a Pokèball. "Come on out, Wartortle!" A Wartortle came out and it looked tough and fierce. It flexed its arms and did a double flip jump in the air. A photographer took a couple of pictures of the Pokémon.

"What an athletic little guy!" Kelsey said. "Why not show us the rest of your team?"

"Gladly," Arry said and threw out five other Pokèballs. Out came a magnificent Honchkrow with glimmering feathers, a tail-bouncing Raichu with sparking cheeks, a smiling purple Ambipom , a large-chested Staraptor, and a mysterious Froslass.

"What a well-balanced team! Kelsey said, admiring the team. The Photographer was taking photos of all the Pokémon then he took on of the entire team with Arry.

"Thanks for showing us your team, A-Arry! I have one last question for you before you go. How do you feel about the Contest Performance on Thursday?" Kelsey said.

That question took Arry by surprise, "What do you mean, Contest Performance?"

"That is the show on Thursday. All of you are going to do a Contest Performance and get points based on that." Kelsey said.

"We weren't informed of this. But I will prepare like how I always do; with strong determination and training." Arry said.

"Well, thank you for your time! We shall see you soon!" Kelsey said and they shook hands. Arry returned her Pokémon and went back to the building. She turned to Devon who was standing there quietly. She had anger written all over her face!

"A Performance Round?! Why didn't you tell us!?" she said.

"I planned on doing that last night but you all got in a fight and I couldn't tell you," he said calmly.

"But I'm not a Coordinator!" Arry said. The other security guards and Contenders came out due to the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Aneco said.

"Our generous host here didn't tell us that there was going to be a contest round!" Arry said. The room was filled with lots of voices now. Some were excited about it, but most were mad that they had to create a Performance for the crowd. "I won't do it." Arry said.

"It is a requirement in order to participate in the tournament and for the -"

"No," Arry said. "We should have a vote!"

"This is not a democracy." Devon said.

"Then we'll battle it out!" Katerina said.

"We will not battle," the assistant said.

"Why not? Are you scared?" Zach said.

"Enough!" Devon said. "You want to battle? Fine. Katerina and Arya, you two will battle together against myself and Ms. Shanda here. Jordan and Cyberius, you two will battle against us. If we win, you all have to perform in the Contest Round. However, if you win, then you won't have to partake in the Performance and we will find some other type of entertainment. Sound like a deal?"

Katerina and Arry looked at each other with disgust as did the boys.

"Do we have a deal?" Devon repeated.

"Fine, yes, we have a deal." they all replied.

"Good. Now finish your interviews. The battle will take place tonight after dinner in the battlefield behind the pool." Devon said. His assistant followed him out of the room.

The rest of the interviews went smoothly. All the Trainers showed their Pokémon.

Xander Zane had a Charizard, Greninja, Salamence, Snorlax, Florges, and an Aurorus.

Shawna had a Breloom, Walrein, Blaziken, Aggron, Flygon, Shiftry, Slaking, Exploud, and a Gardevoir.

Keena had an Espeon, Liepard, Typhlosion, Luxray, Floatzel, Lucario, Bisharp, and Gengar.

Aneco had a Leafeon, Togekiss, Ampharos, Milotic, Ninetails, and a Dragonite.

Jordan had an Infernape, Shiny Staraptor, Vespiquen, Crobat, Donphan, Rampardos, and a Gallade.

Zach had a Pyroar, Tauros, Miltank, Tropius, Empoleon, a Shiny Krookodile, Kangastan, and a Hydreigon.

Rhianne had a Nidoking, Slowking, Medicham, Typhlosion, Salamence, Doublade, Drapion, and Granbull.

Drake had a Rhyperior, Torterra, Houndoom, Espeon, Swampert, Charizard, Flygon, Muk, Aggron, and a Florges.

Leah had a Sawk, Zebstrika, Sigalyph, Darmanitan, Samurott, and a Leavanny.

Maranda had a Swampert, Lapras, Kingdra, a Lanturn, Pelipper, and a Poliwrath.

Avery had a Marshtomp, Venomoth, Flygon, Purugly, Lilligant, and a Heatmor.

Steven had a Swampert, Electivire, Chandelure, Hydreigon, Klefki, and a Glaceon.

Katerina had a Chandelure, Alakazam, Mienshao, Mawile, Seviper, and a Haxorus.

Carson had a Nidoking, Dewgong, Charizard, Scizor, Fearow, and a Blastoise.

Cy had an unusual team. He had a black Sylveon, a Greninja, a Charizard, a Garchomp, a Sceptile, and a black Lucario. Kelsey had a field day with his team. He got asked a lot of questions.

That evening, the Contestants were relieved of their guards and got their dinner. After they ate around 7:00, all the Contenders went past the pool to the battlefield. They saw Devon and Shanda standing in the center of the field. "Good evening Contenders. You chose this fate and we accepted it. Now the two pairs of Trainers will battle us; one pair at a time. If you both win, the Performance Round will be called off and we will find other entertainment that evening. If we win both matches, the Performance Round will continue on. In the state of a tie, two other random Contenders will battle together against us. The end of that battle will decide the ending." Devon explained.

The Contenders agreed. "Now, Arya and Katerina, you two will battle first. Will anyone volunteer as a referee?" Devon said.

"I will," Zach said. He went to the referee position and waited for the teams to stand in their respected sides. "This'll be a tag team battle between Mr. Devon and Ms. Shanda versus Arry and Katerina. Each Trainer will use one Pokémon each and the match ends when all Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Ready? Send out your first Pokémon and begin!"

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 3! I'm sorry if the team intro was a little fast and not detailed. But please read and spread the word! I enjoy the constructive criticism! I will post Chapter 4 sooner and it will be as detailed as I can get it! Thanks again and vote and review, but most importantly enjoy!**


	4. Creators v Contestants

**I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! For those who wanted more on the Pokémon Teams...That type of info may be given in other chapters. This chapter will mainly be on the battle between the two groups! I hope you are all excited!**

* * *

"Now, Arya and Katerina, you two will battle first. Will anyone volunteer as a referee?" Devon said.

"I will," Zach said. He went to the referee position and waited for the teams to stand in their respected sides. "This'll be a tag team battle between Mr. Devon and Ms. Shanda versus Arry and Katerina. Each Trainer will use one Pokémon each and the match ends when all Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Ready? Send out your first Pokémon and begin!"

Devon and Shanda looked at each other and nodded their heads. They were in their nice dress clothes. Devon was wearing black slacks with a navy blue shirt underneath his black vest and tie. Shanda was wearing a white sundress that had a navy blue ribbon and bow around her waist. She wore navy blue heels and a matching hair clip, that held her long bangs out of her face. Her hair was down and curly; it complimented her smooth face and soft pink lips. They smiled and threw two Pokèballs into the air, simultaneously. They reached the same height in the air and opened at the same time.

Out of Shanda's Pokèball, a beautiful Rapidash came out. Its fiery mane flowed behind it and its white coat shown in the artificial light. It stood on its hind legs and neighed loudly. Then it stomped its front hooves on the ground and glared at the girls in front of it. Out of Devon's Pokèball, a magnificent Girafarig came out. This Girafarig was taller than the Rapidash next to it. Its fur was neatly cut and clean. Its tail chomped at the air, ready to battle.

Arry and Katerina stood there, dazzled at the beautiful Pokémon before them. They snapped out of their trance and threw their Pokèballs into the air. Arry's ball opened first and her Wartortle came out. It looked at his enormous opponents and tried to intimidate them. He flexed his arms and did a few flips in the air. Katerina's ball opened and a ominous Chandelure came out. Its big yellow eyes stared unblinking at its opponents. It floated in the air and swayed back and forth, the purple flames on its body grew in size.

"The Contenders will have the first move! Begin!" Zach said.

"Chandelure use Will-o-Wisp on Girafarig!" Katerina said. Small purple and blue flames began to appear around Chandelure.

"Wartortle use Aqua Jet on Rapidash!" Arry said. Wartortle enveloped himself in a water casing then he shot like a rocket into the air and went towards Rapidash.

Devon and Shanda looked at each other and smiled. "Girafarig use Light Screen!" Devon said. A yellow barrier formed in front of Girafarig and Rapidash. The purple flames of the Will-o-Wisp dispersed and Wartortle was stopped in his tracks.

"Rapidash use Bounce!" Rapidash leaped into the air and landed on Wartortle then jumped on Chandelure, giving the opposing Pokémon damage. The two girls growled in frustration.

"Rapidash is your opponent! Chandelure use Shadow Ball on Rapidash!" Katerina spat at Arry. The two girls were getting frustrated with each other. Katerina hissed to herself, "If she won't help, I will win this alone."

"Wartortle use Water Pulse on Girafarig!" A purple and black ball was created in front of Chandelure and a ball of water was being formed in front of Wartortle.

"Girafarig use Thunderbolt and counter both of the moves!" Devon said. Girafarig became enveloped in electricity then it shot out two lightning bolts at the attacks. The Shadow Ball exploded and the Water Pulse burst.

"Rapidash use Fire Spin to stop them in their tracks!" Shanda said to her beautiful Pokémon. Rapidash shot out a twirling flame from its mouth that spun around the two opposing Pokémon. The flame grew taller and taller until it hid the Chandelure and Wartortle. Their cries were heard within the flame.

"Wartortle use Aqua Tail to put out the fire!" Arry yelled. Within the flames, Watortle spun its tail in circular motions and swirling water began to appear. The Fire Spin was put out and the Pokémon that were in the vortex were panting hard. The other Pokémon looked down upon them, not breaking a single sweat. "Are you alright, Wartortle?" Arry asked in worry. Wartortle just smiled but it was clear he was tired.

"Girafarig use Psychic and lift them both into the air!" Devon said. Girafarig's eyes glowed a bright blue and the same color glow surrounded Chandelure and Wartortle as they were lifted into the air. Katerina gasped. The two levitating Pokémon were struggling to get free, but they had little luck. Devon nodded towards Shanda and she smiled slyly.

"Rapidash use our Combination move! Giga Charge!" Shanda said. Everyone had a confused yet shocking look on their face. The two Pokémon in the air could not move, so Rapidash started running in large circles around them and started generating electricity. This was a Wild Charge. Then it jumped into the air and a force of energy started forming. Rapidash was using Giga Impact at the same time. This was her Giga Charge! Rapidash slammed into the two Pokémon, dealing tons of damage.

Wartortle was knocked out, for you could see swirls in his eyes. Chandelure was struggling to stay up. She didn't take as much damage because the Giga Impact was a Normal type move and it could not effect a Ghost Pokémon like Chandelure. "Wartortle is unable to battle! Chandelure is the only one left to battle." Zach said. Arry hung her head and returned her defeated Pokémon. She looked at Katerina with a sad, hopeless face. Katerina looked at her opponents with a fierce determination to win for the two of them.

"Resume battling!" Zach said.

"Rapidash use Wild Charge!" Rapidash covered itself in electricity.

"Girafarig use Thunderbolt on Rapidash!" This charged the Wild Charge a bit stronger and made her move look more beautiful.

"Chandelure stop it by using Shadow Ball!" Katerina said. Chandelure fired its Shadow Ball at Rapidash's feet. A large cloud of dust erupted. Rapidash tripped and rolled for a few feet.

"Girafarig use Psychic and throw Chandelure around." Devon said quietly. Girafarig's eyes glowed blue and it threw Chandelure around.

"Chandelure use Will-o-Wisp on Girafarig!" The purple flames shot towards Girafarig.

"Use Fire Spin Rapidash!" Rapidash shot it attack at the Will-o-Wisp and dispersed it. Chandelure was getting really tired.

"Finish this up with Dazzling Gleam!" Devon said. Girafarig shot a blast of bright light at Chandelure. When it was over, Chandelure was lying on the ground, knocked out. Katerina let out a defeated sigh. She returned her Pokémon.

"Chandelure is unable to battle! Since both of the Pokémon on the Contenders' side are unable to battle, the winners are Devon and Shanda!" Zach said.

"Good job Chandelure, you deserve this rest." Katerina said. Devon and Shanda returned their four legged Pokémon and shook hands with their opponents.

"Cyberius and Jordan! You two are up!" Devon said and returned to his old spot with Shanda. The muscled teens walked up and stood next to each other.

"This'll be a tag team battle between Mr. Devon and Ms. Shanda versus Cy and Jordan. Each Trainer will use one Pokémon each and the match ends when all Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Ready? Send out your first Pokémon and begin!" Zach said.

Cy threw his Pokèball into the air. "Show your strength, Garchomp!" He said as the ball opened and a strong looking Garchomp came out.

Jordan threw his Pokèball into the air and said, "Rampardos, let's win this!" The large Sinnoh Fossil Pokémon came out.

The two hosts looked at each other and smiled. They threw their balls into their air simultaneously and out came two Pancham. The group of Trainers looked at them like they were crazy to send out two little bears against a dragon and a dinosaur.

"Contenders get the first move! Begin!" Zach said.

"Start off the battle with Dragon Rush!" Cy said to his Garchomp.

"Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!" Jordan said. Garchomp leapt into the air and came charging down with a blue dragon energy leading the way. Rampardos stomped its feet and charged the small Pokémon with a blue energy at the tip of its head.

Devon smiled. "Double Team!" All of a sudden, many Pancham appeared. The large Pokémon were confused and ran into the illusions.

Shanda's red lips form a smile. "Use Bulk Up!" Her Pancham flexed its tiny muscles and glared at his opponents.

"Garchomp use Ice Beam onto the floor." Cy said. The floor started to become frozen. "Hold your attack, Jordan. The floor will make Rampardos slip." It was strange to see Cy being careful to his possible future opponent's Pokémon.

Devon and Shanda's smiles disappeared. They had a thinking face on for their eyes narrowed and their eyebrows moved closer together. "Pancham use Rock Smash onto the floor." Devon said. His Pancham's fist glowed orange and it leapt high into the air and slammed into the floor. The ice shattered and particles rose into the air.

"Pancham use Echoed Voice!" Shanda said. Her Pancham boomed a voice loudly and the particles flew towards their opponents and stabbed them. This did a lot of damage to both.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" Cy said. A large swirling ball of energy began to form in Garchomp's belly. Garchomp lifted his head into the air and the energy shot into the air. It exploded when it reached its peak into lots of orange missles that fell to the ground.

"Evade!" The Creators said together. Both Pancham looked at each other and nodded their heads. They jumped in different areas and made multiple flips to dodge the falling missiles. They moved like swift ninjas in the exploding attack.

"Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!" Jordan said. Devon and Shanda didn't realize that their Pokémon were jumping toward their opponents. When the Draco Meteor finally ended, they were less than a foot away from the large fossil Pokémon. It charged and hit the two tiny bear Pokémon into the air. The landed on the ground hard and had a difficult time getting up.

"Pancham use Sky Uppercut on both of them!" Shanda said. Her Pancham swiftly ran to her opponents and hit them in the jaws into the air. "Now help out Devon's Pancham and throw him into the air." By the time she finished her sentence, Pancham had interlocked his hands and threw his partner into the air.

"Circle Throw on them both to the ground!" Devon said. His Pancham grabbed Garchomp first and it threw Garchomp into the ground. It did the same to Rampardos. Both large Pokémon slammed into the ground leaving large cracks on the battlefield. The dust cleared and the two enormous Pokémon lied fainted.

"Gar-Garchomp and Rampardos a-are both un-un-unable to battle." Zach said, his mouth gaped wide. Fear crept on his face as he looked at the Creators and their bear Pokémon. "Pancham and Pancham are the winners. This concludes the battles for tonight. This makes the Creators the winners."

The Creators walked up to their Contenders. "We will expect you all to be prepared for the Contests on Thursday. You have all day tomorrow because you have nothing planned for tomorrow. Good night and enjoy the rest of the evening." Devon said and left with his assistant. The Contenders were left together, still shocked by the results. They shook it off and apologized to each other for their behavior the night before. Jordan spent the rest of the night thinking about the battle and what he could have done different. However, he could not change the results and went to bed, stressed.


	5. Training Masters

**Here is Chapter 5! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. And once again just to make myself clear, Devon is not the antagonist in this story and the tension within the Trainers will drop. In other words, there will be less drama and anger. Once again, I hope you like this chapter and please review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Training Masters!_

The next morning, Aneco woke from her deep slumber and looked around her empty room. She looked at the time on the clock on the nightstand. _8:39._ The sun's light shone brightly through the window blinds. She got up and put her golden brown hair out of her face. She got out of her enormous bed and walked to the kitchen. There she saw the usual note waiting for her eyes to read. She lifted the little notecard and read the beautifully written note.

_Good Morning Aneco!_

_Mr. Holiday is already busy planning and setting up last things for the tournament, so I am writing the note for him. __You do not have any plans for today, so it is your Free Day! __We suggest that you prepare for your Contest Performance on Thursday. Remember that it will be a double Pokémon performance. But that is only a suggestion. __Enjoy your Free Day and your stay here at the Devon Resort!_

_Ms. Shanda Rose_

Aneco reread the note and placed it on the countertop. She saw her breakfast and ate the food while watching TV. She ate slowly and enjoyed herself for a while. Afterwards, she showered and brushed out her long beautiful golden brown hair then tied it in a ponytail. She wore a casual outfit; a white V-neck shirt and short pair of blue shortcuts. She wore a simple golden chain that had a golden rose charm on it. She put on her black sandals, barefoot, and walked out the door with her Pokèballs attached to her and her camera hanging on her shoulder.

She left the resort and went to the beach. She was thinking about the Performance Round the entire time and what she planned on doing with her Pokémon. Aneco sat down on the beach and took off her sandals. She rubbed her feet in the warm, beach sand and smelled the fresh air. The beach reminded her of her home in Cherrygrove City and her family. She remembered playing with her younger siblings at the beach on weekend when the weather was warm. The memories flooded her mind when she heard some other footprints head toward her.

She opened her eyes and saw Maranda walking over. She was dressed for the beach. She had girl shorts on that reached just above her thighs and a navy blue and white tank top. She wore matching sandals and her three necklaces dangled from her neck. Each one had a different charm on it, a fish charm, an anchor charm, and a message in a bottle one. On her chocolate-brown hair was a large sun hat and she wore sunglasses. She smiled her white smile at Aneco.

"Hey! Don't you just love the sea and the beach and the sun and everything else?" Maranda said, spinning around with her arms stretched out. She sat down next to Aneco and continued talking. "I'm sorry about dinner that one night. I'm not sure if I said anything to you that may have hurt you in any way, I'm not entirely sure if it was you."

"I'm not too sure either, but I will accept your apology and give you my apology for that night too." Aneco said and was suddenly embraced by Maranda.

"I really want to be friends with you! And I saw you battle in the Silver Conference in the Johto region. You must be really strong!" Maranda said after they stopped their hug. Aneco was surprised when she heard this.

"You saw me battle?" Aneco said.

"Yeah! I requested some videos of some of the battles that you all participated in to study your battle styles. And I gotta say, I'm impressed." Maranda said.

"Uh...Thanks?" Aneco became a bit nervous around this girl. But she shook it off and changed the subject. "So you like the sea?"

"Of course! I love the sea! I used to sneak out of my house when I was a little girl and play with some of the water Pokémon my mom had. I enjoy all types of Water Pokémon and my idol is Wallace, the Champion from the Hoenn region. His skills in battle are just amazing!" Maranda said and jumped up in happiness. She quickly calmed down and sat back down and soaked up some more sun with her eyes closed. They relaxed for a moment until once again they heard footsteps walking to them. Maranda turned to look at who was approaching and screamed! Aneco jolted up and opened her eyes. She turned and saw the person who approached them. It was Champion Wallace himself!

"Shouldn't you two be training for your Pokémon Contest right about now?" he said and smiled at the girls.

Maranda was in such a state of shock that she couldn't say a single thing, so Aneco had to speak. "You're the Champion of Hoenn! Wallace!"

Wallace smiled again and spoke, "Yes, and I am here to help some of you Trainers prepare for your battles and your Contest Round!" Maranda still couldn't believe what she was hearing. He turned to the shocked girl. "I'm guessing you must be a fan?" All Maranda could do was nod her head.

"Well let's get started shall we? Milotic help us out here!" Wallace said and threw out a Pokèball into the air. His beautiful Milotic came out and its pure voice rang into the air. Aneco and Maranda looked at each other and threw out two Pokémon each.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Carson was standing in the warm water with his Dewgong. The two were enjoying the warm waters and the beautiful day. Carson was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. His red vest lied next to the towel on the sand with his camouflage flip flops. The two were having so much fun in the water, that they didn't notice Steven walking towards them with his Glaceon. Carson's Dewgong smelled the two approaching them and got in a defensive stance. Carson noticed this immediately and turned to Steven.

"Oh, it's you. Stand down, Dewgong." Carson said. Steven and his Glaceon stood in the sand where the water did not reach them. "I came here because you are the first person I saw and I needed to apologize to someone." Steven said. He smiled and looked at the water.

"Thanks...I guess that means I should apologize too. I'm sorry." Carson said. The two boys and their Pokémon lost the tension and started to have fun in the water. Steven was wearing a white V-neck shirt that hugged his body and tan shortcut pants. He left his white sandals out of the water's reach. The two boys then went to their towels and sat on the beach.

"Who would have guessed that Devon and Shanda were very strong battlers? If they were in the tournament, I guess they would win quite easily." Steven said to Carson, who was relaxing in the warm sun.

"I know. I was terrified of their Pokémon. Who knows how their Pokémon got that strong? I wish they could show us some of their strategies or their training styles. That could really help out my team." Carson said, replaying the near impossible strength of the Creators' Pancham. Their strength was phenomenal and almost unreal.

"I wonder if they entered Contests or battled Gyms when they were younger?" Steven said.

"I'm pretty sure. That is the one true test of a Trainer and his or her team. They probably won all the league tournaments or Grand Festivals they entered. I mean that strength can probably match the skills of some of the Champions in this world or at least the Elite Fours. They don't show any sign of stress or fear from their opponents." Carson said.

"So are you using Dewgong in the Performance Round?" Steven asked, turning to Carson.

Carson didn't want to answer this question, but Steven was staring him down intently. "Probably. Dewgong likes to watch Contests on TV and pretends to be in a Contest sometimes."

"What about the second one?" Steven asked again.

"I'm not too sure about that one. Dewgong works well with the others in tag team battles, but I'm not sure which one of my other Pokémon's moves can work well with Dewgong's moves." Carson replied truthfully.

"I can't decide who to use either. I'm thinking Glaceon, but like you said, I'm not sure about how my other Pokémon can work with those moves." Steven replied and shut his eyes tightly.

"Maybe I can help you guys out?" a voice sounded behind them. They turned and saw Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader from the Sinnoh Region. They were shocked to see her there. "Don't be so shocked. I'm probably the least famous person here. So why don't I help you guys with your dilemmas?"

They nodded their heads and rose to their feet. "What a cute Glaceon!" she cried out and squatted down to the Ice Pokémon. Then she saw the Dewgong and turned her attention to the half Ice Pokémon. "This Dewgong is nice and fat. It looks very powerful. You must keep it on a strict diet." Carson nodded his head and thanked her.

Candice took them individually to talk about their battle styles and what Pokémon they have. Before she started the real training, she had to understand the Trainers.

* * *

On the southern part of the island, Rhianne walked on the pebbles that were in the shallow water. They were cool and smooth under her feet. She was thinking of which Pokémon to use in her Performance Round. She had some ideas but she wasn't too sure if they were going to be the right choices. She had a plain white tank top on with a jean skirt. He black hair was pinned to the sides of her face. Before she left the resort, she had asked one of the maids to tell Avery to meet her at that part of the island.

Just then Avery was whining at the feel of the stones on her bare feet. She wore large sunglasses and her huge floppy hat on her head. She wore a pin top with blue Capri pants. Her flip-flops were out of the water with her towel. Her smooth baby skin shone in the sunlight. Rhianne sighed as she forgot that Avery was not used to being outside. Avery cried out when she stepped on a pebble that was sticking out. When Avery finally reached Rhianne, she let out a huff of frustration and gave a nasty look to Rhianne.

"What?" Rhianne said and gave a confused look.

"We couldn't have met like on the real beach, instead of this dreadful place. So what made you come here?" Avery asked her friend.

"I knew no one would want to come here. I needed some time to think with a close friend. I need some ideas for the Performance Round and what Pokémon I should you. I couldn't trust anyone else, but someone I met already and from my hometown. This area reminds me of that one part in Olivine City beach. It was full of little pebbles and fisherman would sit on the docks and chat all day long. When I was younger, my parents would take me there on weekends and we would spend the entire day there." Rhianne stopped talking and relished her memories. "I'm pretty confident about the Contest Round but I'm still a bit unsure on which Pokémon I should use."

"Well..." Avery said quietly. "I'm not sure how to help. I am pretty stuck too. Why don't we just have some fun with our Pokémon. When we get ideas we can practice." Avery threw up a Pokèball and a fat Purugly came out. When it saw Avery, it jumped up and licked Avery's face. The two ran around with each other. Avery seemed to ignore the fact that they were playing on rocks. Rhianne decided to play too and she threw out her Pokèball. Slowking came out and let out a yawn. Despite his laziness, the four of them enjoyed each other's company.

A figure approached them as they were relaxing and it slowly made each step. They heard the crunching of rocks under some shoes. They turned around and saw the figure approach in the bright sunlight. Their Pokémon got in defensive positions and were ready to attack. The person who approached the two girls was none other than the Champion of Unova, Iris! She smiled and waved at the girls. "Hey girls! I heard you all need help with your Performance Round. I'm here to help you out all day!"

The girls were in shock. "How...How...Are you here?" Avery asked.

"By standing here. Haha! So where do you want to begin? Are you using these Pokémon in the Contest? I thought you needed two Pokémon each." Iris said with a confused look.

"Thanks but no thanks. I work alone when I plan for Contest. I ask for help only with people I know." Rhianne said to her and stood up. Rhianne started to walk away."

"Don't be a little kid, Rhianne!" Iris said to her back. "Don't be denying help only to save your pride! When will be the next time you get to work with a Champion. I may not be a Top Coordinator but I know a little something about Combination moves." Rhianne stopped and turned around.

"Let's begin then!" Rhianne said with a happy tone! The three spent the rest of the day with each other, training for the big competition.

* * *

Back at the resort, Leah was relaxing at the pool. She was relaxing because she had no concern of the Contest Performance. She was trying to get a beautiful tan for the Tournament. She had her earphones in her ear as she laid on her stomach, getting her back tanned. She silently sang to herself as enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her back.

On the opposite side of the pool, Shawna was lying in a pink swim suit and was also getting her tan on. She didn't have any of her Pokémon out, but she had them in their Pokèballs. She was also listening to her music and enjoying the sun.

Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, walked up to them. She smiled at the two girls who were tanning. She tried talking to them, but their music was too loud. "Starmie use Rapid Spin in the pool!" She said and flung a Pokèball into the air. It opened and a flash of blue light came out. Her Starmie landed in the water and it began to spin in the large pool. The water splashed onto the two girls tanning on the beach chairs. They got up with a jolt and looked at each other in anger, not noticing Misty or the Starfish Pokémon near each other.

"What the hell?!" Leah spat at the girly female.

"Why'd you splash me?" Shawna asked in anger. Misty laughed loudly and the angry girls turned their attention to the new arrival. Their anger turned to confusion and wonder. They got up and walked to the Water Master.

"There is still much tension between you all here. Before I can help you all with your Contest, I must help remove the tension between you two." Misty took a deep breath and smiled. "Yoga!" For about half an hour, the three of them let out their emotions in a peaceful yoga session. Then they got up and started talking about their Pokémon styles and their Pokémon. Misty spent the rest of the day with the girls and aided them with their Contest.

* * *

On another part of the island, a teen in tan skin and black hair was walking out of the salty ocean from his swim. His skinny build did not hide the fact that he had a partial six-pack forming on his stomach. His green swimming trunks with white embroidery was dripping wet and was already beginning to dry. He grabbed his towel that lied on his blanket and dried his semi long hair. His tanned skin was the next thing to dry before he lied on the blanket and fell asleep. He was beginning to dream of the tournament.

_"Both Trainers are down to their last Pokémon and those Pokémon seem to be very tired, folks. Who will be the first to fall." The announcer said as he watched the battle intently. Drake watched as Rhyperior breathed heavily and stared at his opponent. However, Drake couldn't see an opponent. Shadows covered his opponent and his or hers Pokémon._

_"Rhyperior use Rock Blast!" Drake but Rhyerior had fallen with swirls in his eyes, knocked out. At Drake's right, he heard a flag raise into the air._

_"Rhyperior is unable to battle! All Pokémon on Drake's side are unable to battle, so he loses!" The referee said. Drake was puzzled because that was not the right words used to declare the outcome of a battle. The winner's name and their Pokémon are normally announced. Drake felt himself move away from Rhyperior and the battlefield. Darkness began to grow and he lost sight of everything around him. He heard laughs and mocks about him in the shadows. He tried to find Rhyperior, but he could not move. He tried yelling out but nothing came out._

Drake woke with a jolt and he looked around and saw Xander Zane standing a way from him. Drake sat up and covered his eyes with his sunglasses. He sat up put on his graphic tank top and looked at Xander again. "How long have you been there?" Drake asked.

"Not long, but long enough for me to know that you were having a nightmare." Xander said and sat down next to the older teen. "What was it about? Was it about the Tournament?"

Drake looked at Xander immediately. "Yeah..."

"You don't have to be shy. I am not judgmental. It's okay. I had a few nightmares about it too." Xander tried to sympathize to the older male.

"I'm fine. It wasn't the greatest dream, but it wasn't enough to scare me away or terrify me." Drake said then told Xander about the contents of his dream.

"My dreams are like that. But I have faith in my Pokémon and their own styles, so I become reassured." Xander said and smile.

"Oh magnifique! What a beautiful display of affection!" a female spoke with a heavy French accent spoke behind the two boys. They turned and gaped at the woman they saw. He purple hair was tied in two large buns on both sides of her head. She had purple eye shadow above her purple eyes. Her long purple dress hung in the beach sand.

"Your Fantina! The Heartholme Gym Leader in the Sinnoh Region!" Drake said.

"Oui! Je m'appelle Fantina! I heard ze little conversation between the two of you and I was touched in my heart." Fantina said and smiled. "But enough of ze emotions. I waz invited here to 'elp out with ur Contest Peformance! Voila!"

The boys got up and were going to shake hands with the Top Coordinator but she grabbed them by the shoulders and kissed the boys on their cheeks. Afterwards, they chatted with each other and practiced for the Contest Round.

* * *

Back at the resort, Keena was sitting in the lobby of the resort and was putting a capsule on and off one of her Pokèballs. Her snow-white hair was dangling down as watched the color of her Pokèball change. She didn't want to enjoy the outside weather of the island. She wanted to continue her battling and didn't want to waste her time doing this contest.

She was enjoying the quiet until she heard other voices come from the doors. She turned and saw two other girls enter the building. She ignored them at first but they decided to go up to the lonely girl.

"Hey, your name is Keena, right?" the girl with short brown hair and a white tank top spoke.

"Yeah," Keena replied.

"That's cool! Um...I don't know if you remember us, my name is Katerina." the other girl spoke. This girl was wearing a sunhat with sunglasses resting on its brim. Her green eyes were being complimented by her green tank top and white sandals. "Oh, and this is Arry!" She pointed to the girl who spoke first.

"Good to know," Keena replied and smiled just to be friendly. Truly she wanted to be left alone.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to get an ice cream cone with us? There's an ice cream stand a few blocks away." Arry said. Katerina and her were spending the day together and actually became her friend. They didn't want anyone to be left out so they wanted to include Keena.

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Keena was really trying to get them to leave her alone.

"But it's free and we don't want you here by yourself." Katerina said.

"Fine. I'll come," Keena said and the three girls started their way to the ice cream stand.

"So, Keena, do you have any idea on which Pokémon you're going to use in the Performance Round?" Arry said.

"No, but I will have to come up with a good enough performance to get a good spot in the tournament." Keena replied.

"Katerina and I were talking of plans together, but we still have no real lead on what each of us should do. We are pretty stuck," Arry replied. Keena watched these two girls like they were crazy or something. Just the previous day they looked like they were ready to hurt themselves before they even battled. And last night at the little scrimmage, they looked ready to claw each other's eyes out. Now they were acting like the best of friends.

"I got a question for you. Why are you so friendly to each other? Just last night you two were shouting at each other." Keena asked.

"Well, this morning I went to Arry's room to apologize, but she was already halfway to my room. We talked the battle over and decided that we could have won if we were focused on the battle and not on each other. We decided that the past was behind us, and we can't chase it away. So we talked about the Contest and became friends in that whole process." Katerina said. They had reached the ice cream stand and ordered what they want. Their ice cream man had a French accent when he spoke. He hid his face too, so the girls couldn't see him.

"Uh...Thanks!" the girls said and turned to walk away. When they were a few yards away, they turned again but the man was gone. They looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. When they were just going to run away, the ice cream man landed in front of them from the air. The girls gasped in shock.

"Greetings ladies. I didn't formally introduce myself." the ice cream man said. He threw off his uniform and hat and his true outfit was shown. He had a blue coat over his dark clothes. He had gray and white hair and a straight, thin mustache. When he revealed his face, the girls gasped again. "I am Juan, the Sootopolis Gym Leader in the beautiful Hoenn Region."

The girls were still in shock, even Keena. "I am here to aid you women in the Performance Round. With my help, you three women will have the highest scores in the entire Contest!" Juan said. "If I can turn Wallace into who he is now, I can help three unexperienced Contest girls into three fabulous Coordinators! Shall we begin?"

* * *

At the battlefield in the resort's backyard, Cy was trying to reenact the battle from the night before. His Pokémon could not match the skills that Devon and his assistant showed. He was getting frustrated. He pouted and returned his Pokémon. He lied on the ground and watched the blue sky. His turquoise tank top was starting to get wet with sweat. His sandals lied next to his feet.

Then he sat up and saw his former ally, Jordan Baxter walking to another battlefield. He was going to practice some Contest moves but wasn't sure where to start. Jordan just felt Cy's cold, hard stare at him.

"Why don't we settle this here and now!?" Jordan said to Cy. Jordan wore a black and yellow tank top and shortcuts with flip flops. His black sunglasses protected his eyes from the sun.

Cy got up and stood on the other side of the battlefield with a Pokèball in his hand, ready for a battle. They were about to throw their Pokèballs out when Zach ran out shirtless and tan short cuts. His white sandals, that matched his hair, flopped as he ran over to the boys.

"Y'all are not excluding me from this battle." Zach said as he threw up a Pokèball along with the other boys. "Time to show you that I will be your worst nightmare." The three boys stood in a triangular shape and faced each other.

Out of Cy's Pokèball was a Sceptile. It roared out in anger when it saw his opponents, apparently it shared its Trainer's feelings toward the other two men. Zach had chosen his Empoleon, which screeched loudly to show its strength. In Jordan's Pokèball, came his fierce Infernape, which growled in rage.

"Keizer use Toxic on Sceptile!" Zach said. Keizer leapt into the air and it swung its head to shoot a purple sludge from its mouth. Sceptile turned and jumped right out of the way. It gave an angry look to his opponent.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade on both of your opponents." The leaves glowed green and it leapt at Infernape first.

"Infernape counter with Close Combat!" Jordan countered. His Infernape's hands glowed orange and it started to counter the Leaf Blade. They were in a "fist fight" for a bit until Sceptile landed a punch on Infernape's face. The impact was so strong, that a ring of energy shot out from the impact spot and Infernape flew to the ground. Sceptile didn't wait and it leapt to Keizer.

"Keizer use Ice Beam on your flippers and use them as a make shift Ice Punch!" Zach said. His Empoleon did as they said and the two engaged in combat! Neither could get an upper hand.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz!" Jordan called out and Infernape leapt into the air and crashed into his opponents in a fiery red blaze. A huge explosion occurred.

*MEANWHILE* in the resort, two characters were watching the battle from the windows. "This will be a fun experiment. They certainly have enormous powers in their sleeves." A man's voice said.

"Of course, it will be a challenge to allow them to work together." the female spoke.

"How should we break them up?" the man spoke again.

"I'm thinking a super strong move when they are locked in combat." the woman spoke again.

*BACK TO THE BATTLE* The three Starter Pokémon were getting tired. That explosion did a lot of damage to all three of them.

"Again! Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile jumped into the air with its glowing leaves.

"Close Combat!" Infernape leapt at the Sceptile and Keizer.

"Keizer use Ice Beam Punch!" Empoleon froze its flippers then leapt at its opponents.

The three Pokémon were locked in a hand to hand to flipper battle. There was no backing down from any of them. The battle was fierce when two fast Pokémon covered in blue energies, that looked like Dragon Rush! The explosion was bigger than before and the wind from it blew at the boys. Smoke and dust was all that was seen when the boys tried to open their eyes.

Out of the dust and smoke in the location of the explosion, there stood two shadows. Slowly the dust cleared more and two Pokémon stood behind the shadows. The dust finally cleared and the identities of the shadows were revealed. _Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, and Lance, Champion of Johto, _stood waiting. The boys' three Pokémon lied fainted. Behind the Champions were their two Dragon Pokémon, Garchomp and Dragonite.

"What strength you all have!" Cynthia exclaimed. Lance nodded as she said this. "You already know who we are, but what you don't know is why we are here. We are here to help you three prepare for your Performance Round. We don't seem like Contest performers but we know what work is put into preparing for it. So shall we begin?

* * *

**That's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this rather long chapter. I didn't want to spoil the combo moves so I went with a little cliffhanger. Will Cy, Zach, and Jordan get over their anger with each other? We'll find out. Again review, follow, fav, and other stuff...Oh and in your reviews, let me know which two of our guest should battle! (Besides Lance and Cynthia) Haha! That will be included in the next chapter!**

**Also check out this story of another writer! It's pretty good and he needs some constructive criticism. It's The Journey of a Life Time by moonsson162. So Check It Out! Buh Bye Loves! :D**


	6. Final Preparations!

**I am deeply sorry that I haven't posted in forever guys. I promise that I will post more often now and I hope to be done with the story before the end of summer, but we'll see...On the brighter side, I'm glad that you all liked the story so far. This chapter will be all about things right before opening ceremonies! I decided to skip the events on Wednesday because after I wrote it, the chapter seemed unnecessary and boring. Also, to my OC Entries who read my story, I am sorry if your Pokémon has Nicknames and I don't mention it. Just tell me and I will TRY to fix it as soon as I can. Just bear with me!**** Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Final Preparations!_

It was Thursday morning and Katerina woke from her deep slumber. She rose from the comforts of her bed. She stretched a bit and rolled her neck a few times before rubbing her eyes. She walked into the kitchen and saw the usual note sitting on her kitchen island with her breakfast. Katerina read the note as she ate her breakfast.

_Good Morning Katerina,_

_Tonight is Opening Night! You are expected to arrive at the stadium by 5 o'clock this evening.  
Your vehicle will be ready fifteen minutes before that time in front of the resort.  
__Your Coordinating Outfit will be ready in your dressing room when you get there. You will get two whole hours to prepare for the Appeal Round.  
__Please dress in the outfit provided for you before you leave for the Stadium. It will make it easier for our stylists to prepare you for your outfit.  
As for the rest of the day, it is yours.  
Enjoy your stay here at the Devon Resort and we can't wait to see you there._

_Sincerely Yours, Devon Holiday_

She finished up her food and looked at the outfit they wanted her to wear for the prepping. It was a simple white tank top with a pair of black shortcuts. It was really simple and she worried about how serious the outfit they chose for her for the Appeal Round. She ignored the fact and showered in the restroom. She changed into her own casual clothes with her swim suit underneath and tied her hair into a braid.

Katerina decided she needed some sun, despite being outside all day on Tuesday. She went to the pool and got out of her normal outfit to her blue swimsuit. She lied on the beach chair with her back towards the sun. She thought about the day before and all the excitement that was going on.

The Contenders were supposed to be outside of the Stadium by 10 o'clock that morning. They were booths that had photos of them and their Pokémon. There were hats, pedants, banners, shirts, buttons, and other miscellaneous items with photos of their Pokémon and themselves. There were workers moving around all over the place with boxes full of the same items being carried.

At noon, the chaos started. Thousands and thousands of people were in the huge crowd wanting to buy merchandise from the Contenders. It seemed that the lines would never stop. She had gone through fifty black markers just to give autographs for all the bustling crowd. Her hand had cramped up a few times throughout the day and she had to take multiple breaks. At the end of the day, she slept late into the morning.

She was lying on the chair, flipping herself over every so often to get an even tan. She was not bothered by anyone all into the hot day. It wasn't until after 4:35 that she checked the time. She got off the chair, and ran to her room. She changed into her prepping outfit and went to the lobby, where the group of Trainers were already waiting for their rides. They watched her as she rushed in.

At exactly, 4:45, eight black vans had pulled in front of the resort. Katerina was in a vehicle with Arry and they were driven to the Stadium. They drove around the back and went through a short underground tunnel. The vehicles stopped and the Contenders were shooed out of the vans and saw their host standing with his assistant.

"Good evening Contenders! Within a couple of hours, this Stadium will be filled with thousands of fans, who want to watch you perform. You were aided with some of the finest Trainers this world has to offer in your training. Now, you will get ready with our hired stylists. We will expect you all to be ready by 7 o'clock tonight. So have fun!" Devon said and he left the room with his assistant in the elevator.

Katerina was being softly shoved down a long corridor. The other Contenders were also being shooed into different hallways. The woman that was guiding her had lead her to a white door that had a purple Pokèball on the front. It had her full name on the ball, _Katerina Williams_. They entered the room where a woman in curled red hair that shined in the light, stood with two other assistants. Her face was white with a slight rose-colored blush on her cheeks and deep red lipsticks. She stood in a tight white gown with a ruby necklace. Her skin on her legs and arms matched her make-up colored face. Her nails were not super long but they were painted red and she wore long red boots that reached just below her knees.

"Well, she's not a total useless girl," the woman said. Her voice was soft and silky, but with some harshness in it. She had three assistants in total. The one who escorted Katerina into the room had blonde hair and a plain black dress. She only had pink lipstick on and slight eye shadow. The other assistants matched in clothing but one had black hair and the other was a brunette. The stylist spoke again, "Prep the body!"

Her assistants went to work. They grabbed Katerina by the hands and put her in a shower. They had hosed her down with a shower head then dried her off. Katerina felt really exposed and she seemed to lack her forceful personality. They put her in underwear then they started waxing her legs until they were as smooth as a baby's bottom. They gave her a manicure, applying a dark purple nail polish on her nails. After that they got her outfit ready, and it was the stylist who was in charge.

"Devon and Shanda gave me the Pokémon that you were going to use, so I decided to give you an outfit that would highlight yourself along with your beautiful darlings." She clapped her hands and her assistants brought her the dress she was going to wear for the Appeal Round. It was a bit dark in color, but nice nonetheless.

They put the dress on her. It was a purple, belted-bubble tube dress with a black belt. The dress reached her mid-thighs and had no sleeves. They put on black, leather ankle boots to match the dress. They curled her hair then pinned her bangs to the right with a purple tulip. It was make-up time. They didn't put much on her but it was enough to know she had it one. They put a light purple blush on her cheek bones then put on fake eyelashes and eyeliner. They finished with a simple lip gloss. The last thing they put on her was accessories. They put diamond-shaped, chandelier earrings with purple gems in it. They gave her a simple necklace made of purple beads.

The stylist smiled after she finished. "Good work ladies. Ah, but you missed a slight detail." She grabbed a bottle that had some liquid in it. She sprayed her lightly with the perfume and Katerina smelled like lilac. She got up and they escorted her back into the room where she came from. They put her in the elevator and sent her up.

When Katerina got out of the elevator, she entered a room where there were colorful seats and a large screen next to some double doors. Already in the room were Carson, Maranda, Avery, and Cy. They smiled when they saw and complimented on her outfit.

Maranda was dressed like a sea goddess. She had a much longer dress than Katerina. The dress was a light turquoise on the upper half then the color shifted to a teal-turquoise color on the bottom half, below her waist. The front side of the bottom half was cut so her legs from her thighs on down could be seen. She wore golden heel sandals with matching bracelets. Her necklaces were her normal fish charm, anchor charm, and a message in a bottle necklaces. Her hair was also curled but the lower half was highlighted so it matched the turquoise color of her dress. Her face lacked lots of make-up; she wore a foundation to clear up her skin with no blush, and she had a light pink lipstick color. When she hugged Katerina, Katerina could smell the sea on her. She was very beautiful.

Carson walked up to her next. He was smiling a very white smile and his blonde hair was combed so it wasn't shaggy. His new style of hair framed his chiseled, tan face and made his dark blue eyes pop. He wore a gray sweater-like shirt under a smooth, black leather jacket. He had pants that matched the jacket and dress shoes to complete the outfit. He had a thick scarf around his neck as his only accessory. His outfit was perfect fitting and it made him look a lot better than his casual outfit that he normally wore.

Avery was also next to Katerina and Maranda. She her mousey brown hair was down and the tips curled. A black hairpin with a black rose held her bangs out of her hair and to the right. She wore a long red dress that loosened at her lower body. It had no sleeves. Her hip was enclosed with a black belt with three roses that was centered in the middle. The middle rose was bigger than the other two. Her black necklace was pretty thick and it had crazy designs on it. Her bracelet matched the necklace and her soft red lips tied the outfit together.

Cy didn't approach Katerina but acknowledge her with a nod. His jet-black hair was cut so it wasn't sleek back anymore, but the gray was still noticeable. The sides of his head were shaved very short and was faded to the top, which was longer. The top hair was styled so that his bangs went up and the rest was combed to the front. He wore a plain gray V-neck shirt with a black, quilted blazer over it with a stylish cotton collar over it. He had dark jeans and black skater shoes.

"The stylists did a pretty good job, don't you think?" Avery said to the others.

"Yeah! I can't believe how I look now!" Katerina replied to her. Just then, Zach and Aneco walked into the room from the elevators. Zach had on a stylish western outfit to match his background and personality. He wore a plain, white V-neck shirt with a jean jacket over it. His jeans were a nice vintage blue color and his shoes were brown, brogue boots. He had a matching casual leather belt around his waist. He had on his usual tan cowboy hat and his lasso was attached to his belt. Aneco had a golden outfit on. Her dress was short and was very sparkly. The bottom half was made of golden polyester fabric and was dotted with large glitter. The top was covered in silver and gold glitter. She wore gold flats that weren't as flashy as the her dress. Her golden hair was straightened and was soft like a feather. The make-up was light but noticeable and nice.

"You look stunning Aneco!" Maranda said.

Aneco smiled then replied. "Thanks! You look beautiful!"

Carson and Zach talked and glanced at Cy every so often with a look of hate. Cy returned a few of the looks with his own.

Within a few minutes, everyone was in the room complimenting on everyone else's outfits and styles. Steven had on a bright blue polo shirt with white trimmings. He had on black trousers with white sneakers and a white fedora hat with a black and blue band near the base. He wore a silver necklace and a matching watch.

Rhianne was dressed like a Greek Goddess. Her long black hair was down and she wore a golden tiara on top. She had a pure white dress that flows to the back and her sleeves are thin thread that goes from her shoulders to her wrists that has long white fabric that acts like a scarf hanging from her arms. Her dress has light blue hues towards the end. She had a gold necklace and walked around barefoot.

Leah had on a green trench coat that reached her knees and she wore long white boots with one-inch heels. She had a pearl necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. Drake was wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His tan skin was smooth and clean, so it highlighted his amber eyes. Shawna was dressed in a slim bright purple dress. She had white flats with white jewelry. She wore large purple butterfly wings on her back. She looked like a skinny butterfly that can't fly.

Keena had a different outfit too. To contrast her white hair, which was actually brushed down, she wore an all black dress, pairing a long, sheer lace ensemble with a black leather jacket, which she gingerly threw over her shoulders. The dress was see through in most areas except her most private areas. Her dress had strange patterns that were carefully sewn by hand. Her black heels made her short height taller. She looked rather intimidating and dark, compared to her kind personality.

Arry had on a skinny red cocktail dress with long white heels. There were no sleeves on the dress, but she wore long white gloves on her hands. Xander Zane was wearing an outfit like Drake's. The only difference was Xander had a navy blue shirt instead of a maroon one.

Jordan was the last to enter the room. He had a dark outfit that rivaled Cy's clothing. Jordan had a white button-up dress shirt that was barely noticeable under his other clothing articles. The shirt was button all the way up except the top button. He wore a black and white striped scarf that was tied like a tie. A black double-breasted coat covered the white shirt, but it wasn't buttoned. He wore vintage blue jeans and black skater shoes to finish the outfit. Jordan and Cy were the only two that did not really speak to anyone. They just stood in the corners of the room and watched the ceiling or the floors.

Finally, the large screen above the double doors turned on. They looked up and a woman was standing behind a microphone. Only one spotlight shown on the woman and the rest of the place was dark. Her head bowed. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a sky blue belt around her waist. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun and part of her hair framed her face. She looked up and smiled. "Welcome to the First Annual Devon Tournament!"

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews and again I apologize for not having consistent writing schedules. I'm sorry if that's not what you expected of this chapter. Everything will start in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Review, Fav, Follow, PM me, and whatever else! Hoped you all enjoyed your 4th of July! Until next time, Buh Bye! :D**


	7. Showtime!

**Thanks to all who reviewed again! I'm glad that you all loved the last chapter and excited for this one! Like always review, favorite, follow, etc. Any tips or aid, feel free to PM me! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Showtime!_

The crowd was going crazy as the lights of the stadium turned on and the entire building was lit up. Fans of all sorts were cheering to the top of their lungs, waving pedants and signs, and screaming out names of the Contestants. The lady smiled and waved at the crowd.

"I love the excitement here! My name is Shaniah and I will be your Master of Ceremonies for this lovely event! Now let me introduce the creators of this fabulous tournament, Devon Holiday and Shanda Rose!" Shaniah said and gestured to the metal doors behind her, which slid open. Devon and Shanda walked in, Shanda holding Devon's arm. They smiled and waved to the crowds above. When they reached Shaniah, Devon received the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to my beloved occasion! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful event and support your favorite Contender!" Devon said and waved to the cheering crowd. The two walked to a flight of steps where two seats were just for them.

"Okay! Now let's start with an exciting battle! We have two guests here to give you all an exciting battle. Please join me in welcoming Champion Wallace of the Hoenn Region and Champion Iris of the Unova Region!" Shaniah said and the metal doors behind her opened once again. Both Champions walked to their respective sides of the field and got their Pokèballs into their hands. A referee stood to his place and raised the flags into the air, one red and one green. "Begin!" his voiced echoed in the loud stadium.

"Alright Iris, let's make this an exciting battle!" Wallace said.

"You bet! Okay Haxorus, let's go!" Iris said and threw her Pokèball into the air, which opened and a blue light came out. Haxorus materialized from the light and roared into the air. The crowd went crazy!

"My dear Milotic, time to show your beauty!" Wallace said and threw his Pokèball into the air. The blue light materialized his gorgeous Milotic. He smiled and the girls in the audience almost jumped out of their seats. "Ladies first, Iris."

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman?" Iris said, sarcastically then smiled. "Alright, Haxorus use your Guillotine attack to finish this in one attack!" Haxorus' claws glowed white and it leapt at the water Pokémon.

"Milotic get out-of-the-way!" Wallace said just before Haxorus landed in the spot Milotic moved from. "Milotic use your Aqua Ring!" Milotic spun in a circle in the air as its body glowed a bright blue color. "Now attack with Hydro Pump!" Milotic opened its mouth, which was glowing blue. A large blast of water shot out towards Haxorus and hit him square on the chest.

"Haxorus are you alright? Use Dragon Dance to prepare yourself." Iris said. Haxorus became engulfed in a small strands of flames and lightning. "Now use your Outrage attack on Milotic!" With Haxorus' increased Speed and Attack, he launched himself at Milotic with incredible speed while glowing red.

"Milotic use Ice Beam on the ground to slow it down!" Wallace commanded. Milotic shot beams of ice to the floor and Haxorus started slipping on the ice. "Now use Dragon Pulse on Haxorus!"

* * *

The Contenders watched the intense fight between the two Champions in their room. Both strong Pokémon going back at one another, not backing down from the fight.

"Milotic's gracefulness and agility can easily defeat Haxorus soon," Maranda said, confident in her idol's Pokémon.

"But Haxorus has strength and power and could easily defeat Milotic if it slips up," Carson said and continued watching the skillful battle.

* * *

Wallace's jaw clenched as Milotic was hit by another one of Haxorus' Outrage. But he saw Iris sweat and breath heavily like her Pokémon was doing and decided to go with one final push.

"Milotic use Ice Beam into the air!" Milotic shot its Ice Beam up and it fell in a large circle around the entire battlefield, so an ice dome formed. Haxorus and Iris were both confused and in shock so the didn't know how to counter at the moment. "Milotic use Dragon Pulse on top of the dome!" The blue blast shattered the dome and large pieces of ice were falling down to the ground.

"Haxorus use Outrage to stop him before they finish their combination move!" Iris said. Haxorus glowed red and it started running to Milotic, charging through large pieces of ice.

"Aim at Haxorus then finish with Hydro Pump," Wallace said calmly. Milotic shot its large blast of water at Haxorus and pieces of the falling ice got caught in the water and were carried at full speed toward Haxorus. The ice and water hit Haxorus with tremendous power and knocked it to the ground. When everything stopped, Haxorus lied on the ground, knocked out. Iris hung her head in defeat and returned her Pokémon back to its ball. She shook off the lost and went to shake hands with Wallace. The crowd cheered loudly for both Champions. Shaniah ran back to the field.

"What an amazing battle between two of the world's strongest Trainers! Am I right folks?" she said into her microphone. The crowd went cheering loudly. Devon and Shanda clapped softly, nodding their heads and whispering a few words to each other. "Champion Wallace finished that battle with a quick combination that sealed the battle. But that was not unexpected from a Top Coordinator and Champion! Now let me introduce our judges for this fabulous Appeal Round! First up is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Raoul Contesta!"

Mr. Contesta stood up and waved at the crowd. "Next up is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Mr. Sukizo stood up as well and waved at the crowd.

"And we have a special guest judge from the Sinnoh region! She is a Top Coordinator of Sinnoh and a well-known Coordinator. Please give it up for Johanna!" The crowd was continuing to cheer loudly as Johanna rose from her seat and laughed while she waved both hands in the air. "They will be our judges for the Appeal Round and decide the set up of our Tournament bracket for tomorrow's First Round!"

Back in the room, the Contenders were shaking off last-minute nerves. A man walked into the room. "Okay everyone, this is it. Your names in that speaker. If your name is spoken, then walk through this door and the stage will be only a few feet away. Wwill be calledhen you finish your Appeal, you will be given further instructions on where to go. Good luck to you all!"

The Contenders looked blankly into the air, waiting for someone's name to be called. "Zach Leones." The speaker sounded. Zach stood up proud and tall. He walked out of the metal doors and saw a wide hallway. The hallway was dark, but the light at the end of the hallway was bright enough to lead Zach to the exit. When he got to the end, that man was standing there nodding his head and gesturing Zach to enter the stadium. Zach took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

He was hit by bright lights and the sound of the loud crowd. His hat helped with the dim of the lights. Another woman was standing there and told him to wait for his announcement.

"Alright everyone, let's meet Zach Leones himself!" Shaniah said and pointed her hand towards Zach. The woman told him to go. He walked up, smiled, and waved at the crowd. When he got to his place he took out his two Pokèballs with their capsules and seals. He threw them into the air and whipped them with his lasso to open them. Golden stars and a gold light flew out of the balls instead of the normal blue light. Out of the balls came his Tauros and Miltank.

"Let's show them what we can do!" Zach said and got in a solid stance. "Darla start with your Stealth Rock!" His Miltank stood on its hind legs and its eyes glowed blue. Rocks came from thin air and formed a makeshift staircase. "Charger use Rock Climb to climb to the top of the rocks. His Tauros jumped on the rocks and leapt from rock to rock till he reached the top. "Now Charger use Zen Headbutt to smash the rocks!" Charger was covered in blue energy and charged through the rocks, smashing them to smaller rocks, which slowly fell to the ground. Then his Tauros charged Miltank.

"Use Body Slam Darla!' She charged Charger as well.

"Oh my! This is a surprise!" Shaniah said and turned to the judges with a worried look. In the room, the others watched in anxiety.

"Why is he going to hurt his own Pokémon?" Avery asked. No one answered though.

The two Pokémon collided heads and the impact made a boom of energy that shot the falling rocks into the air then shattered them to dust.

"Showing off his Pokémon's strength. Risky move, but clever nonetheless," Xander said. The two Pokémon nuzzled each other as Zach ran up to them to give them both hugs.

"What a tough way to show off Darla and Charger's strength! But it was fabulous all together! Give them another round of applause!" Shaniah said and the crowd went crazy. "Let's see what our judges have to say! Mr. Contesta?"

"I enjoyed the performance but to me it seemed to lack that dazzle needed for Contest Appeals, but a good way to show off your Pokémon's strength," Mr. Contesta said and nodded his head. Shaniah nodded her head too and turned to the next judge.

"Well, I liked it enough," Mr. Sukizo said.

It was Johanna's turn. "A good job for a rookie! I liked how you showed off their strength, but Mr. Contesta was right. It was good, but there was nothing to attract the eye!" Johanna said.

"There you have it! Our first Appeal is completed! Good job, Zach!" Shaniah said as Zach exited the stadium with his Pokémon at his sides. The crowd cheered loudly again. "Next up we have Katerina Williams!" Katerina walked up with her purple outfit and stood at her spot.

"Go my beloved Pokémon!" Katerina threw her purple capsule Pokèballs into the air and they opened with black smoke covering the field. The smoke cleared and her Chandelure and Alakazam appeared.

"Chandelure use Shadow Ball and Energy Ball alternatively!" Chandelure shot the green and purple balls into the air and they floated into the air. "Alakazam use Psybeam!" Her Alakazam shot its Psybeam up and it connected the balls with each other so they were in a large ring made up only of the Energy and Shadow Balls. "Light the ring with Will-o-Wisp!" The blue flames made the floating ring of balls glow brightly.

"What skill must have been done to carry out this move!" Shaniah said.

"Alakazam finish this off with Thunderpunch!" Alakazam lit his fists with lightning and smashed the flaming balls. An assortment of colors, green and purple sparkles, tiny yellow sparks, and tiny blue flames fell to the field. The crowd went crazy!

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" Shaniah said, turning to the judges.

"Fabulous! This is what I expect to see at this wonderful event!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes! Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"What a wonderful way to show your Pokémon's strength and beauty! Excellent job!" Johanna said.

"Well that's Katerina! Let's greet another Contender!" Shaniah said and gestured her hand to the metal doors. "Help me welcome Steven Wickham!" The crowd cheered loudly as Steven walked to the Coordinator's spot to the field. He looked at the crowd a bit shyly and quickly grabbed his Pokèballs.

"Okay, come on out Electivire and Glaceon!" he said and threw out his Pokèballs. The blue capsule Pokèballs opened and a shower of lightning bolts flew out. He smiled as the two Pokémon landed gracefully on the field. "Let's show off your beauty. Glaceon use Attract!" Glaceon winked and hearts started to float around the field. Then the hearts floated into the air and joined into a giant heart. The crowd fell in love with the heart. "Electivire set it ablaze!" Electivire jumped into the air with its Fire Punch attack and went straight through the heart. The heart caught fire and glowed brightly. As Electivire landed, the giant heart exploded and hundreds of tiny, flaming hearts fell to the ground. The crowd went wild!

"My, my, what a beautiful combination!" Shaniah said and turned to the judges for their comments.

"Stunning! A wonderful way to show off their chemistry and power while adding cuteness and beauty! Well done!" Mr. Contesta said and clapped.

"Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said and smiled.

"I loved how you managed to show off your Glaceon and Electivire's moves in such a creative and elegant way! Excellent job!" Johanna said.

Steven bowed then exited the stage. Back in the room, the other Contenders were still in awe of what they just saw. "He is really good. Those Pokémon of his are truly skillful in his craft," Aneco said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aneco Watcher," was the next name called. Aneco was stunned that she was the next one, but she got up and left the room.

"Alright! Next up we have a Johto citizen by the name of Aneco Watcher!" Shaniah said. Aneco walked to her spot and smiled at everyone.

"Ren, Zon, it's time!" Aneco said and threw her golden capsule Pokèballs into the air. Out of the golden stars came a Milotic and Dragonite!

"Ren use your Water Pulse!" Aneco said and her Milotic shot a large ball of water on the Dragonite, so it was stuck in the bubble. Everyone gasped. "Don't worry! Zon use your Safeguard!" Her Dragon created two large rings above and below the water bubble so they casted a glow to the water and gave some type of protection to Dragonite. "Zon use Dragon Rage!" Zon fired its Dragon Rage inside the Water Pulse, changing the color of the water from blue to red. It looked like a swirl of fire in a globe of water. "Ren finish this up with Twister!" Ren spun its tail in circles and formed a twister that exploded the fire/water ball and had Dragonite floating about it. The water droplets had small flames in them as they fell to the floor. Her Pokémon glowed in the strange light.

"Amazing detail! What a lovely display of moves!" Shaniah said and smiled. The judges rose to their feet and gave Aneco a standing ovation!

"Wonderful! What an amazing combination of opposites to highlight not only your Pokémon's strength but their beauty as well!" Mr. Contesta said and applauded.

"That performance was beyond remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said and applauded as well.

"What detail must have gone into that performance! I loved how you showed your Pokémon's strength as well as the beauty in their coats! Fabulous!" Johanna said. Aneco humbly bowed, but couldn't hide her excitement, and left the stage with her Pokémon at her side. The crowd was going crazier for Aneco.

"That's going to be a tough performance to top! Let's continue right on with our next Coordinator!" Shaniah said and gestured her hand to the metal doors once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to update soon. My writing schedule will be a bit out of whack so I can catch up to where I wanted to be by now. So just keep checking in and reviewing! Haha! :D See ya!**


End file.
